Nancy Drew Notebooks
Nancy Drew Notebooks (en español: Los cuadernos de Nancy Drew) son una serie de libros sobre la detective aficionada Nancy Drew. Las historias están dirigidas a los lectores más jóvenes y presentan a una Nancy de 8 años de edad y a sus compañeros del tercer grado. Están ilustrados ocasionalmente con dibujos en blanco y negro. El «''notebook''» (bloc de notas) en el título de la serie, se refiere al «cuaderno azul en el que Nancy realiza un seguimiento de sus misterios y escribe lo que aprende». Las historias terminan con un mensaje moral contándole al lector lo que Nancy aprendió. El diseño de la cubierta fue cambiando y evolucionando a lo largo de la serie. Fue publicado inicialmente por Minstrel imprint y más tarde pasó a Aladdin imprint. La serie terminó con el volumen # 69 en diciembre de 2005.Nancy Drew Sleuth website: Notebooks.(en inglés) Consultado el 18 de julio de 2010. The Nancy Drew Notebooks (1994–2005) 1. The Slumber Party Secret 2. The Lost Locket 3. The Secret Santa 4. Bad Day for Ballet 5. The Soccer Shoe Clue 6. The Ice Cream Scoop 7. Trouble at Camp Treehouse 8. The Best Detective '' 9. ''The Thanksgiving Surprise '' 10. ''Not Nice on Ice '' 11. ''The Pen Pal Puzzle '' 12. ''The Puppy Problem '' 13. ''The Wedding Gift Goof '' 14. ''The Funny Face Fight '' 15. ''The Crazy Key Clue '' 16. ''The Ski Slope Mystery 17. Whose Pet is Best '' 18. ''The Stolen Unicorn '' 19. ''The Lemonade Raid '' 20. ''Hannah's Secret '' 21. ''Princess on Parade '' 22. ''The Clue in the Glue '' 23. ''Alien in the Classroom 24. The Hidden Treasures 25. Dare at the Fair '' 26. ''The Lucky Horseshoes '' 27. ''Trouble Takes the Cake 28. Thrill on the Hill '' 29. ''Lights! Camera! Clues! '' 30. ''It's No Joke '' 31. ''Fine Feathered Mystery 32. Black Velvet Mystery 33. The Gumdrop Ghost '' 34. ''Trash or Treasure '' 35. ''Third Grade Reporter '' 36. ''Make Believe Mystery '' 37. ''Dude Ranch Detective 38. Candy is Dandy '' 39. ''Chinese New Year Mystery 40. Dinosaur Alert 41. Flower Power 42. Circus Act 43. The Walkie-Talkie Mystery 44. The Purple Fingerprint 45. The Dashing Dog Mystery 46. The Snow Queen's Surprise 47. The Crook Who Took the Book 48. The Crazy Carnival Case '' 49. ''The Sand Castle Mystery '' 50. ''The Scarytales Sleepover '' 51. ''The Old-Fashioned Mystery '' 52. ''Big Worry in Wonderland '' 53. ''Recipe for Trouble '' 54. ''The Stinky Cheese Surprise 55. The Day Camp Disaster 56. Turkey Trouble '' 57. ''The Carousel Mystery 58. The Dollhouse Mystery '' 59. ''The Bike Race Mystery '' 60. ''The Lighthouse Mystery '' 61. ''Space Case '' 62. ''The Secret in the Spooky Woods '' 63. ''The Snowman Surprise '' 64. ''The Bunny-Hop Hoax '' 65. ''Strike-Out Scare '' 66. ''Zoo Clue '' 67. ''The Singing Suspects '' 68. ''The Apple Bandit '' 69. ''The Kitten Caper Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Literatura de Estados Unidos Categoría:Novelas de misterio